


Second Chances

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [27]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Internal Conflict, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Seraph meets Crow for the first time and its…less than pleasant.
Series: Seraph's Saga [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Pls don't hate me. I don't read lore, not a fan of byf, and I just binge play destiny. I just wanna throw my oc into situations and make her deal with it. Stuff might not be accurate and I've just come to accept my minimal effort.

Seraph met up with Beowulf after she finished collecting some items from the postmaster, which she immediately discarded as she had no use for them. As usual, they were on their way to have a meal together in their favorite location near Hawthorne's perch that overlooked the rest of the bazaar. Seraph's stomach growled just from thinking about food, and that was all that was on her mind. 

"I will talk to you when I am ready." 

Beowulf stopped walking when he heard the familiar voice, but Seraph took a few more steps before she felt the lack of her friend's presence by her side. She turned around to see him looking off into Osiris' direction. He took two steps before she tried to stop him.

"Where are you going? Food's this way." 

"I'm just going to see if everything is okay with Osiris."

Seraph let out a small sigh but ended up following her friend a few steps behind. Beowulf was already in the middle of conversation with Osiris when she joined his side.

"Thank you, Beowulf, but everything is fine. Just a rather unpleasant chat with Spider. Hmm. Perhaps you could help me?"

"What can I do for you?"

"Go speak with Spider in my position. I'm not ready to go to the Tangled Shore alone." 

"Of course, whatever you need." 

"Beo…" Seraph whined beside him. There was no way she'd be able to leave for the Tangled Shore and still be able to function without a proper meal. Her stomach was growling louder the longer they stood around. 

"No need to rush, though I wouldn't keep Spider waiting too long." 

Seraph silently thanked Osiris before nearly dragging Beowulf to the ramen shop. If it wasn't for her, he'd have already been on his way to see the baron. Sometimes he was a major kiss-ass. 

Seraph ordered two bowls of ramen and the pair quickly made their way to their favorite spot. She was starving and had nothing to say, which allowed her to stuff her face until her bowl was empty. 

"I wonder what business Osiris and Spider have together." Beowulf wondered. 

"We'll find out soon enough. Are you gonna eat that?" She pointed to the shrimp tempura remaining in his bowl. 

"All yours." 

Seraph quickly gobbled it up. "Okay, now we can go see what's up with Spider." 

Seraph and Beowulf had no idea what to expect as they walked into Spider's lair. When they finally stood before the baron, he seemed displeased at their unexpected arrival.

"What are you doing here?" 

Beowulf took the lead, "We're here on behalf of Osiris. We'll finish what he started."

Spider leaned back in his seat as he mulled things over for a moment. "Perhaps we could help each other out. Xivu Arath is using her High Celebrant and those damned cryptoliths to corrupt Eliksni. I'm losing soldiers and glimmer by the skiff-load." 

"Cryptoliths?" Seraph asked. 

"Go see my associate Crow. He can give you more information." 

What had previously been barricaded to the left of Spider, was now an open doorway with a hallway that led around the corner. A man stood in the rather cramped boiler-looking room with his back turned to the guardians as they approached. 

"Some guardians are here to see you." The man's ghost said as it fluttered around him.

"I see Spider wants me to help you deal with Xivu Arath's High Celebrant." 

The man finally turned around to look at the guardians before him. Seraph blinked. It could not be. It was Uldren. The man that murdered Cayde-6. Her brain hardly wondered what he was doing alive, here of all places. Instead she acted on gut instinct and took a step towards him with intent to make him pay for what he'd done.

"Seraph, no." 

The anger inside of her didn't even register the words that came out of Beowulf's mouth. Her feet continued to carry her until she found herself being forcibly removed from the room. Beowulf had wrapped his arms around her smaller hunter frame and returned from where they came.

"What are you doing? It's him! Put me down!" 

Beowulf's titan strength overpowered her. He knew the thoughts going through her head, but he couldn't allow her to act upon them. Spider laughed at the display before him. Seraph appeared to have no dignity as she continued to fight for freedom from Beowulf, all to no avail.

"Someone must've been a close friend of Cayde's."

Seraph stopped her struggle and turned her head to face Spider. Her words were laced with fire. "What is he doing here?" 

"I took him under my wing. Found him all alone in the reef. He doesn't remember anything. But that doesn't matter. This Hive infestation is more important. You help me deal with it, I'll give you the resources you need. And maybe a little something extra on the side. Just don't mention Uldren Sov, for his sake." 

"For his sake? Fuck you." Seraph spat.

"Seraph," Beowulf scolded her. Now was not the time to be escalating things. 

"I wouldn't do anything I regret, Guardian." 

She stared at Spider for a long time, Beowulf's arms still clamped around her. She had calmed down slightly, but he feared the moment he let go she'd do something they'd all regret. But he couldn't hold onto her forever. 

Beowulf took the chance. The moment he let go of her, she turned on her heels and exited Spider's safehouse. Beowulf was now torn between comforting his friend and finishing the mission. After a moment's pause, he decided to talk with Crow. Seraph wouldn't go far, he presumed. 

And he was right. Seraph had left, still visibly upset, and went to take her anger out on the nearby Fallen that battled for the land. Even after decimating an entire Fallen patrol, Seraph felt no better than before. She'd rather it have been Uldren that she killed. 

Ezekiel finally emerged. "Killing him wouldn't bring back Cayde." 

Seraph was quiet and kicked at the ground. Ezekiel was right. But that didn't mean Uldren's death wouldn't please an entire city of guardians. 

"He shouldn't be alive." 

"I'm having a hard time believing it too." 

Seraph wondered if any of this was actually real or if this was all an elaborate nightmare she was trapped in. As much as she wanted to believe it was a nightmare, she knew she was already awake. She took a deep breath to calm herself just as Beowulf was catching up to her. 

"I talked with Crow."

"You mean Uldren." Seraph glared through her helmet.

Beowulf shook his head, "Seraph, that isn't Uldren."

"Don't you dare try to tell me that isn't Uldren." 

"You didn't give him a chance to speak before you wanted to rip him apart. That's not like you." 

"He killed Cayde!" 

"Uldren killed Cayde, but that is not Uldren anymore." 

"Uldren—"

"Stop," Beowulf demanded. "Are you even listening to yourself? Crow has no idea what happened as Uldren. That's not him anymore. Do you remember your past life?"

Beowulf stared her down, half expecting an answer from her, though the answer was obvious. No one remembered their life before they were reborn. With him staring at her intensely and the silence growing, Seraph was thankful for her helmet hiding the look of shame and the embarrassed blush on her face. She'd hate to admit it, but Beowulf had made very good points. It was just a hard pill for Seraph to swallow. But Beowulf wasn't done yet.

"Who's to say you didn't wrong somebody in your past life? Now you're a guardian and they see your face everywhere. Do you think they like that? But look at all the good things you've done for the people of the city. How could someone stay mad when you don't even remember them and have worked so hard to do what's right?" 

It was entirely a hypothetical situation, though it could've been true. Seraph had no idea what happened in her past life and now wondered what kind of person she was before. Maybe she had stolen from the homeless or poisoned babies. Even if she had done something like that, it's not who she was anymore. 

Crow was not Uldren, just as Seraph was not who she had been before this life. 

"I think I get it now." She said quietly as thoughts passed through her head. "I'm sorry." 

"It's not me you need to apologize to."

Beowulf was right again. Seraph looked in the direction of Spider"s safehouse, dreading the idea of going back so soon. Thankfully, Beowulf seemed to read her mind and suggested they hunt for a Wrathborn before returning. He had the equipment to lure one out, so they geared up and prepared for the worst. 

Beowulf placed the lure from Crow near the giant cryptolith protruding from the ground, and like flies on a fresh like of shit, Fallen enemies spawned in and ran towards them from every direction. A large servitor was their toughest enemy of the fight, but before they could kill it, it ran off. A trail of green goo pointed the direction the servitor ran to. 

"I understand why they're called hunts now." Seraph said. "Guess we have to follow it." 

They hopped on their sparrows and followed the trail until it ended in the perfect arena for another battle. Another lure had to be placed at the obnoxious cryptolith in this location as well, which summoned the servitor from before. But now it was incredibly weak and was easy to decimate. Seraph was surprised at how easy the entire battle was, until she realized it was not over. More enemies started to spawn in, along with a heavy shank. That was their real boss. 

Seraph took up a sniping position and took out the minor enemies that were starting to swarm Beowulf in quick succession. Beowulf focused on the Captains before unleashing everything he had into the heavy shank. With their combined power, they managed to defeat the boss and finally end the hunt. 

Seraph was glad they did the hunt. It helped her clear her head of all of the negative thoughts and anger. But now she grew anxious as they made their way back to Spider's lair. She had to face Crow at some point. She let Beowulf lead the way through the safehouse. 

"Back again so soon?"

"Piss off." Seraph said as she passed him.

His laugh boomed through the halls. Seraph hated him. 

"Ah, guardian, you're back." Crow said to Beowulf but not without glancing cautiously at Seraph. 

As much as she didn't want to now, Seraph stepped forward. "I want to apologise for my behavior earlier. I thought you were someone else." 

"It's quite alright, guardian. Though I'm sure whoever I remind you of will not have a pleasant time when you meet them again." 

Determining that part of the conversation was over, Beowulf piped in. "We defeated a Wrathborn." 

"Xivu Arath remains strong, but it is good to see we are taking measures to stop her. Excellent work. I hope to see you continue the hunts." 

"Of course." Beowulf replied. "I'm sure we'll be back soon enough." 

Seraph gave a simple nod in agreement, or perhaps it was because she had no idea what else to say. She just wanted to leave now and Beowulf could sense that. He said good-byes for both of them and they exited Spider's safehouse. He made another comment as Seraph passed by again but she didn't give him the satisfaction of letting it affect her since her head was full of thoughts she didn't hear him. When they were finally out of the underground shelter, Seraph finally spoke up.

"Why'd you say that?" 

"What?" 

"I'll tolerate Crow, but I'm not doing his chores, too." 

"Are you talking about the hunts?" 

"I don't know if I'll be able to help with them. I'm sorry." Seraph said. "I think I just need some time alone to think." 

Before Beowulf could open his mouth to say anything, Seraph had disappeared in transmat to take her ship back to the tower. There was only one place she could go and be alone for a while. 

Seraph held out her hand full of cracked corn and Colonel looked at it but never pecked at it.

"Still would rather eat off the floor, huh?" 

Seraph dumped the crumbs on the ground and watched the chicken peck at the mess. She sighed. If only life was as easy as a chicken's, she wouldn't have to be in such a predicament. 

"I don't know what to think." Seraph sighed again. "He killed Cayde but…it's not him anymore." 

Colonel finished the pile and looked up at Seraph as if expecting more. She couldn't help but to smile as she put another handful on the ground for the chicken to peck at. 

"You like to feed birds too, eh?" 

Seraph looked up to see Saint-14 looming over her. She knew he loved to feed the pigeons in the hangar. There was always a crowd around him, it seemed.

"Yes, I love Colonel, though I probably don't visit as much as I should. This is just a good place to sit and think." 

"You're a busy guardian, yes? What troubles you?" 

"Oh, I don't want to bother you with my problems." Seraph raised her hands almost defensively.

"Nonsense. I asked." 

Seraph thought about it for a moment and weighed her options. How much would Saint know about Cayde or Uldren? With no biases, he may be the perfect person to get everything off her chest with. 

"A man I used to love was killed by another, cruel man. He was avenged, or so I thought. Somehow, the cruel man is alive, but…he's not the same cruel man. He's like a completely different person. I don't know how I'm supposed to look at Crow and not see the man that killed Cayde. I don't know how to not want to kill Crow." 

"I thought Osiris didn't want anyone saying anything about him?" 

Seraph instantly felt her face get hot. Saint was right. She wasn't supposed to say anything about Crow to anyone and she slipped up in the heat of the moment. But then it dawned on her. How did Saint know that? 

"How—how do you know that?" 

"Osiris told me. He trusts me to keep it secret and knows I hold no ill-intentioned thoughts against Crow." 

"Wow," Seraph said with surprise. "Osiris must really love and trust you or something." 

"Or something." Saint replied with a chuckle. "I know it may be hard to see someone be alive after being dead. That is what I have been told." 

Seraph nodded in agreement. "But I still have these awful feelings towards Crow." 

"Do not let your head linger in the past, guardian." 

"You're right." Seraph went solemn as she redirected her focus towards Colonel. "It just took me a long time to…move on from Cayde's death." 

"Take your time to acclimate to Crow's existence but time is of the essence." 

Seraph nodded and offered a smile. "Thank you for taking time to talk with me." 

Saint-14 said his goodbyes and parted ways with Seraph, allowing her a moment to reflect on their conversation. Colonel walked around, making noises that meant she wanted more food. Seraph reached into her bag and put another handful on the ground for her to peck at.

"I'll give him another chance." 

"Ah, the guardian returns. Alone this time, too, I see." Spider saw Seraph ignore him, heading towards Crow's nest. "Be nice to my little bird." 

Seraph glanced at him as she passed before following the hallway to Crow. He turned when he heard footsteps and a wave of surprise washed across his face briefly as he recognized Seraph.

"I want to help you with the Wrathborn." 

Seraph swore she saw a slight smile on his face as he gave her a nod. "Let's get started then."


End file.
